wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Polar Bears Don't Dance
"Polar Bears Don't Dance" is the original pilot episode and the seventh episode of Season 1 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on January 12, 2011. The episode was written by Eva Almos and directed by Luc Chamberland. In this episode, the Kratt brothers are watching a polar bear hunt walruses, when Zach Varmitech kidnaps the polar bear's cub and a walrus calf, in which he plans to get them to dance for a show he is planning for an audience. To save them, Chris activates his Walrus Creature Power Suit and Martin follows the polar bear mother as it runs off to save its cub. They manage to save the cub and the calf, but Zach believes that a fight would be more entertaining than a dance, so he kidnaps the mothers. The Kratt brothers eventually find out and rush to rescue the mothers and reunite them with their young. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers are dog-sledding across the Arctic. When Martin says "mush", the dogs abandon them and they fall into the hard snow. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. After the Kratt brothers show off their snowboarding skills in the Arctic (and a very close encounter with a polar bear, in which the bear almost cuts Martin's face), they watch said polar bear as she hunts walruses. While the two are not looking, Zach Varmitech's Zachbots grab the polar bear's cub and a walrus calf. The polar bear, the mother of the walrus cub, and the Kratt brothers hear the cries of the young animals aboard Zach's yacht. To save the cub and calf, Chris activates his Walrus Creature Power Suit by accidentally tripping over a walrus. He follows the walrus mother as it swims off to save its calf. Martin is unable to safely activate Polar Bear Powers. Instead he follows the polar bear as it runs after its cub. Chris reaches Zach's yacht and stops it from moving forward. When the mothers arrive and start fighting each other, Zach, who originally planned for the polar bear cub and walrus calf to dance for an audience, now believes that a fight would be more entertaining. He mentions to the Kratt brothers that he has no need for the animals and lets them go. While he was telling the Kratt brothers this, his Zachbots get a hold of the mothers and place them in cages in his yacht. The Kratt brothers eventually find out that Zach tricked them and that he has the mothers. Subsequently, a storm strikes and separates them. Martin tries to keep the polar bear cub safe under the blizzard while Chris attempts to hold onto the walrus cub while treading turbulent water. They survive the ordeal and eventually reunite on land. The only thing that has changed is that Martin activated his Creature Power Suit. Koki finds out where Zach is headed when she receives his coordinates from a kid named Nua. With this information, Aviva gets out the Tortuga and ends up in a building made of ice, where Zach is announcing to an audience about the fight between the walrus and the polar bear. The Kratt brothers arrive and Aviva tells them her plan. When the fight between the polar bear and the walrus is about to start, instead of fighting sounds, Chris and Martin appear and perform dance moves. Zach is not amused and releases polar bear and walrus. The Kratt brothers use grappling devices to leave the area. Zach tells them to "get back here!" but falls onto the arena floor. He is about to get mauled by the polar bear and walrus, when he activates his jetpack and uncontrollably propels himself out of the arena. The Kratt brothers return the polar bear cub and the walrus calf to their respective mothers. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. Walruses play around with the Kratt brothers in a water park all the way to the end of the episode. Characters cub]] *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Zach Varmitech *Nua Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Polar Bear': Poby *[[Walrus|'Walrus']] Live-action Images Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Beluga whale * Harp seal (called seal) Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Caterpillar Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Siberian husky * Manatee * Fur seal * Great white shark * Cheetah * Thomson's gazelle Key Facts * A face-off between a polar bear and walrus. * The polar bear is the most carnivorous bear on the planet. * The ecological topic shown in the cartoon segment is the usage of wild animals for entertainment. Trivia * The title of the episode Polar Bears Don't Dance is a reference to the 1997 Warner Bros. Film Cats Don't Dance. * This is the 1st reference where Zachbots are shown to talk. *Originally, this episode was going to be the pilot episode of the series, explaining the different animation style from the rest of the series as well as a different episode director, as well as this episode, is the first to be produced. However, PBS aired out of order an aired Mom of a Croc as the pilot episode as a result. *Despite this, in A Creature Christmas, Poby is shown in a cameo appearance in a photo, now in the traditional show's style. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Eva Almos Category:Episodes directed by Luc Chamberland Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Episodes on home video